Devil Axe
Devil Axe (better known as Devil Scythe) is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Though they are not encountered outside of battle in Graveyard Gates, Gregory & co. can often meet this mysterious foe in another battle with a Zombarrot, a Pigmi, or a Banisher. Physical Appearance Devil Axe appears to be an unknown figurine, wearing red robes, (mostly why the "devil" is in his name) and unknowingly keeping a scythe that can transform into an axe close to its right sleeve. However, when hit, his eyes glow orange. His appearance may somewhat resemble the Grim Reaper. Attacks Devil Axe mainly attacks Gregory & co. by using its transformed axe scythe. Likely, Devil Axe can also perform special moves, such as Doom Spell, Spellbound, Fireball, Slicer, Spirit Ball, and Rapid Slash. Doom Spell is a status effect, in which the user casts a spell of all doom, implanting the foe with the Fear status. Spellbound is another status effect move, which involves putting a spell on the foe into paying full attention to them. This move also can also prevent the foe from using any attacks, giving opportunities to other allies to attack. Fireball, as simple as always, creates a ball of fire to damage the target. It may also cause the Burn status. Slicer is a move that slices the foe with swords, claws, etc. It also has a high critical hit-boost, which may occur in a 70-50% chance. Spirit Ball is an attack that creates a ball of dead spirits (or souls). The attack isn't always accurate, as it may miss sometimes. It may also cause the Fear status if it hits. Rapid Slash is an attack that randomly strikes up two to five times in succession. The move is simple, which is fairly weak, but gives good damage. Devil Axe is a somewhat tough foe to take out, as well as being strong, based on his Attack power. Somewhat, his Special Defense stands more than his Defense and Special Attack, which is rather unusual. Most foes have their Special Attack or Attack to be higher than their other stats, but Devil Axe can be strong on Special Defense. Devil Axe is strong against fire and anti attacks, but weak against pure attacks. Since his Defense isn't as high as his Special Defense, one should hit him using physical attacks. Also, Gregory's Magic Paintbrush Attacks and Jasmine's Heart Scepter can defeat this enemy A stronger relative of Devil Axe is named Death Reaper, an enemy that Gregory & co. will encounter at Devil's Gorge. Grim Klan, the strongest relative of the two, is an enemy that Gregory & co. can only encounter at the Challenge Tower. The notible differences is of Grim Klan's white robe, and green eyes. Trivia *Devil Axe's Mind Thought says that its scythe is painful to the touch. It may be why that he doesn't use his hands, rather with some kind of energy to keep hold of it. *Devil Axe, even though he wields a scythe, can transform his weapon into a scythe-axe. This is why he was called "Devil Axe". *Devil Axe is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Mysterious Beings Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies